


Mutual Domesticity

by Lyviel



Series: Inquisitor Elden [12]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyviel/pseuds/Lyviel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a series of mostly oneshots that take place shortly after Trespasser before Dorian returns to Tevinter.<br/>The Inquisition has disbanded, throwing Elden’s life into chaos. After the loss of his arm he travels to Kirkwall to recover. Dorian, unable to abandon the man he loves in his current state, accompanies him, putting his own plans to return to Tevinter on hold for the time being. For a little while, at least, the two are able to enjoy a life together neither of them had ever thought attainable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this series takes place some time after Chapter 7 in [What Happens After](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4803584) but it isn't required reading. Essentially I just wanted to write domestic fluff set while Elden and Dorian are living in Kirkwall. They actually get to see what it's like to live together with nothing to hide. With Dorian still set to become a Magister who knows if they'll ever get something like this again.

Elden caught sight of Dorian as he sat on the stairs leading out of the kitchen into their little garden. He was intently reading a book and Elden couldn’t help but stop and stare, struck by how the sunlight played across his features. Elden could still hardly believe the two of them had ended up here together like this, but he would thank the Maker every day for it. He loved this man so much and the longer he spent with him the more he discovered to love about him. Dorian was brave and intelligent and attractive and just...wonderful. He was far more than Elden would ever deserve, but for the rest of his life, he would make sure Dorian knew just how much he cared. 

He went to sit next to Dorian and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “I love you,” he whispered. 

Dorian responded with a smile and an appreciative “Mm,” but didn’t look up from his book.

Elden kissed a trail across his jaw to the corner of Dorian's lips until he finally lowered the book and turned to kiss him properly. They were both grinning into the kiss and suddenly Dorian pushed him down onto the floor, leaning over him to capture his lips again before kissing down his jaw. Elden chuckled and ran his fingers soothingly through Dorian’s hair, marveling at just how perfect everything was.

"It's so strange," he said blissfully. 

"What is, amatus?" Dorian asked as he trailed kisses down Elden’s neck and Elden raised his chin to give him better access. 

"I used to dream about this."

"You used to dream about lying on a kitchen floor with me over you?" Dorian asked, grinning mischievously. 

Elden laughed. "Well, yes, but I mean all of this. We have a home here and we're together. We don’t have to be anyone but ourselves. I never thought we'd ever have something this simple."

"Nothing is ever simple," Dorian said a bit more seriously as he pulled away to look down at him. 

Elden moved his hand to Dorian’s chest, feeling his heart beating steadily against his palm and feeling so content from just this simple touch."You're here, lying over me as you pointed out, and we have a place of our own. That's enough for now. Even if we get bored and decide to leave in a month or a year, this will always mean so much to me.”

“Are you really going to get bored of this?” Dorian said, leaning down to kiss him again and whispering into his ear, “I must be losing my touch.”

“No no,” Elden laughed which probably wasn't the response Dorian was going for, but he was just so happy. And besides, Dorian’s mustache tickled. “Not this, never this. Maybe Kirkwall though. Eventually the repairs will be complete and while there is always a need for architects I very much doubt the current ones would appreciate me taking their jobs. Besides, there’s no library and while we’re practically living in one now I imagine eventually you’ll want even more books and I’d rather not risk being crushed by a precarious stack.” 

“My, how fickle you think I am,” Dorian said, but he was smiling, kissing across Elden’s neck again.

Neither of them were really cut out for such a quiet domestic life, and there was nothing wrong with that. The scholar in Dorian would rebel at the lack of magic in this city and there wasn’t nearly enough political intrigue. And of course there was still Tevinter to worry about. As for himself, it was possible that once Elden would have been content with all of this, but the Inquisition had shown him what he was capable of. Even without the title he had a responsibility to use his abilities as well as whatever reputation he had left to do as much good as possible. And of course there was still Solas. 

He took Dorian’s hand in his and raised it to his lips. “It’s okay for things to change. As long as we have this,” he said, squeezing Dorian’s hand gently. “Wherever we are will be enough. All this is nice, but it doesn’t really matter. You’re my home.”

“Fasta vaas,” Dorian said, laughing and blushing slightly as he collapsed onto Elden’s chest, hiding his face under Elden’s chin. “You really are much too sentimental. Now stop sidetracking me. You were the one who interrupted my reading after all. If I had known you’d get so disgustingly sweet I never would have put down my book.”

“Liar. But actually, would you mind if we moved this somewhere else? The floor isn’t actually all that comfortable.”

“What? Is this the same man who called a rocky beach on the Storm Coast ‘adequate’?”

“What can I say,” Elden said with a laugh. “It’s finally happened. I’ve become a soft noble like you. This is what happens when I share a bed with you and all of your pillows for so long.”

“I sleep with just the right amount of pillows, thank you very much. It isn’t my fault you southern barbarians haven’t heard of proper comfort.” With a sigh, Dorian sat up a bit and looked down at him. There was such fondness in his eyes that Elden could feel himself turning red. “I suppose, as long as we’re over sharing— you know it’s the same for me as well, right?” Elden looked up at him expectantly; resisting the urge to ask of this was about the pillows. He knew it wasn’t. “You’re my home too,” Dorian finally admitted.

“I think I’m rubbing off on you,” Elden replied with a grin, feeling like it was impossible to be happier. He pulled Dorian down into a kiss before he could groan in embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for a prompt I received over on [tumblr](http://daihell.tumblr.com/post/142188347361/so-about-84-years-ago-sloth-draws-suggested-i) about taking care of each other while sick

Elden was slowly pulled from his dreams by the birdsong outside. He groaned slightly, the cold that had slowly been taking hold of him had finally set in in earnest and he didn’t feel well at all. It wasn’t all bad though. Warm sunlight was spilling in through the open window and–

“Maker, you look terrible,” Dorian muttered where he was pressed into Elden’s side, still half-buried in blankets.

“So do you,” Elden said, pulling the blankets aside enough so that he could lean in and place a kiss to his nose.

Dorian made an unhappy noise and tried to push him away. “This is all your fault, you brute,” he said. “You were sick yesterday and yet you refused to rest. Now you’ve given it to me!”

“So there’s no reason I can’t kiss you now, right? Because the damage has been done?” Elden asked hopefully. Dorian groaned and Elden pulled the blankets more securely up around them both as he snuggled closer. “I’m sorry,” he said sincerely. “I didn’t mean to get you sick too. Can I get you anything?”

“You?” Dorian asked, finally opening an eye to glare at him. “You’re sick too, you aren’t going anywhere. This is all your fault and I expect you to make amends.”

“And how exactly am I to do that if you won’t let me get you anything?” Elden asked trying and failing to suppress a smile while having this very serious conversation. Luckily Dorian seemed to be failing as well.

“By getting closer and keeping me from freezing to death of course,” Dorian replied.

“Does that mean we’re going to starve to death here instead?” Elden asked. “If neither of us are allowed to go to the kitchen I mean.”

“Oh don’t worry,” Dorian said. “Eventually I’ll get too warm and push you out onto the floor.”

“That’s fair,” Elden said with a quiet chuckle.

He really did feel terrible from the illness but somehow it didn’t matter. Every time he woke up beside Dorian he thought he must be the happiest man alive and he didn’t think he’d ever get used to it. He only had one arm now but he wrapped it around Dorian and held him close. He pressed his lips to Dorian’s forehead, thankful that they had found this peace together here in Kirkwall. Even if he had gotten them both sick. Elden really did feel bad about that. He’d just have to make it up to him later.


	3. Chapter 3

It was going to take time to come to terms with everything that had happened, to heal and recover from so much trauma and betrayal. There would be good days and there would be bad and sometimes it would feel like they'd taken more steps back than forward. Dorian knew all of this and yet it still broke his heart all over again when he came home to find Elden in the tub, looking so completely exhausted and numb, like he couldn't find a reason to ever move from this spot ever again.

He'd given so much of himself through all of this, including his arm in the end, and that was only the physical wound Dorian could see. Elden was always too willing to give of himself, sacrificing himself so no one else had to. Dorian did all he could for him, but feared it might end this way. Usually Elden could always smile for him, he smiled so easily after all and he always seemed more concerned with reassuring Dorian than himself, but now he only looked so lost.

Elden looked away as if ashamed but Dorian would have none of that. He moved to knelt behind him, wrapping his arms around Elden's neck and pressing a kiss to the back of his head. Seeing Elden like this, the former Inquisitor, Andraste's Herald,a champion and hero to all, brought so low- Dorian was furious; at Solas, at Orlais and Ferelden and the Chantry, and anyone else he might be able to blame for tis. And feared he might break as well. But Elden needed him right now so he blinked back any tears, stroking across Elden's chest in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

Elden felt so cold against his fingers and when Dorian dipped his hand into the water he was disturbed to find it had grown cool. How long had he been sitting here, practically in a daze? Dorian used his magic to warm the water, bringing handfuls of it up to pour down his chest, hoping to warm him as well. He wasn't really sure any of this was even helping, but he wasn't sure what else he could do.

Eventually, when Elden didn't feel as chilled against him, Dorian urged him up to step out of the water. He dried him off with a towel, his touches gentle and soft, and as he dried his hair, he couldn't help but stop, distracted by Elden's eyes. Dorian had seen him in pain before, countless times actually. The agony Elden put himself through, worried about their success or failure, the wounds he'd received in battle, the scars of which would always decorate his chest. But this, this was different, something like defeat and hopelessness in his eyes, something Dorian had never seen on him before.

No wound, no poison could ever hurt Dorian more than seeing the man he loved this way. There wasn't even anything he could do. He knew that words were hollow and there was no visible wound Dorian could bandage and treat. All he could do was press his forehead to Elden's and wrap him tightly in his arms. After a long moment, Elden's hand came up to rest hesitantly against his hip. It wasn't much, but Dorian couldn't help but be hopeful at the gesture.

"Come on, let's get you to bed, amatus," Dorian whispered, knowing Elden would simply grow cold again the longer they stayed this way.

Dorian lit the fireplace with a flick of his wrist before guiding Elden into bed, pulling the blankets up around them and holding Elden close, placing a gentle kiss to the back of his neck. He knew this was going to take time and, in the end, it didn't matter how long. Dorian would be here for him every step of the way. He would stay by his side as long as he was needed. That's how it had always been between them. When one lacked the strength, the other was always there, waiting to provide their own.

But Dorian couldn't heal everything. He couldn't sooth phantom limbs, he couldn't cure the wounds left by betrayal, and he feared it wouldn't be enough. There was only so much he could do so he simply trusted in Elden and wrapped him more tightly in his arms, whispering his love and support, determined to help him through as best he could.


End file.
